


Trust Me

by nuuuge



Series: Random SKZ stories [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bullying, Club Workers, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Slow Burn, Sort of ABO but not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: Jisung just wanted his Dominant back. The Dominant which Hyunjin had stolen from him.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys ^^ 
> 
> This is a super self-indulgent fic which I wrote half asleep. Hope you guys enjoy it. (and if there are mistakes ignore them or tell me and I'll fix them) 
> 
> This is basically me toying around with a similar idea to the A/B/O universe but I gave it new names and a bit of a different system of how people are categorized. I hope it makes sense, if not I put a bit of info in the end notes as well so people can kind of understand who ranks where ^_^
> 
> Comments/Kudos give me life.

Jisung peeked out behind the curtain, eyes wide as he searched the floor for a familiar face. He could see Chan kneeling by a broad shouldered man, his head resting comfortably on the others’ thigh, eyes closed happily. 

Jisung pouted, wanting to also kneel. Watching as the other got coddled. His eyes roamed the whole floor, Mark being pet comfortingly as he was being fed by a broad shouldered man. Hell even the youngest, Jeongin was being doted on by a new customer. 

It seemed everyone was out working, while Jisung was still waiting for his customer to come in and request him. He was the sole one still sitting in the waiting area. Nobody had requested him, and somehow it hurt, knowing he was the last choice. 

“Why don’t you go and help behind the bar?” Jinyoung, the owner of the establishment, asked Jisung, noticing how the younger was down due to not being requested by their customers, “It’s still early in the night..?” Jinyoung added on, wanting to cheer the usually happy and loud boy up. 

“I doubt it…” Jisung sighed, “My regular is here… but he requested Hyunjin… again.” Jisung frowned, pointing to a corner he’d been avoiding looking at. 

Jinyoung also looked, eyes widening when he noticed one of their new boys’ kneeling on the ground, smiling up at the man who had paid for his presence. Hyunjin looked up at the older, grinning from ear to ear, humming happily, leaning into the customers space. It was so sweet to see, but Jinyoung understood how it could hurt Jisung. 

Lee Minho, the tall and handsome customer, had frequently their establishment for quite some time and up until a month ago or so, he’d always requested Jisung. The younger had loved the attention thrived under it even. 

“He’s been requesting Hyunjin a lot lately.” Jinyoung mused, “He might just be going through a phase. Don’t worry.” He brushed his fingers through the younger boys’ hair, “Just go and help Youngjae I bet he will love it if you brought out drinks for him.” 

Jisung sighed, still upset about the situation. Until a month ago he’d always been one of their top earners, but recently he’d dropped in popularity. Jinyoung knew it hurt the younger, but he also couldn’t force customers to request specific people. 

Hyunjin had joined their establishment two month’s ago. He’d been awkward at first, but quickly understood how to work a customer, how to get them to tip well and how to please them just right. He was a bright young boy, tall and beautiful, a face to die for. Hyunjin was the complete package, Jinyoung was happy to have him work for them, he brought in a lot of money, and he was a wonderful person to talk to. 

The owner sighed and walked back to a table in a corner, making sure that none of his employees were in trouble. He liked to watch and be there, just in case someone got too handsy, especially on a Friday night when a lot of new people also came to their club, rather than just the regular customers. 

Jisung walked over to the bar where Youngjae, along with Yugyeom were working on making drinks, both talking and laughing.

“Jinyoung wants me to help you guys.” He sighed. 

Jisung could barely look up at the older boys. Neither was that much older, but he could feel the authority practically radiating off the two bartenders. 

“Just have a seat here for a bit. Everyone has been served for now. It’ll be a while.” Youngjae smiled and patted a spot behind the bar. 

The younger did as he was told, walking over to the chair and hefting himself onto it, eyes once again flying over the large floor. Booths were set up all over, music playing in the background. The lights were dimmed giving the whole place a dark and comfortable feeling. The walls a deep purple eating up most of the light to begin with. 

Cushions were placed beside each booth for the employees to kneel on. Kneeling being their prime job. If a customer felt generous they would let their chosen boy onto the couch, but that rarely happened. The feeling of kneeling was what most of the employees craved to begin with. 

Jisung couldn’t help but let out a soft whine, eyes watering at the sight of his fellow Subs kneeling and preening at the attention they were receiving. Jisung had been in that position many times, had loved the attention, basked in it even. He lived for it, and yet most saw his number and didn’t dare request him. Jisung was high maintenance… 

The boy looked down at his wrist a dark red band wrapped around it. He hated the colour. Detested it. Due to this band he was considered too high maintenance. He’d dropped too many times, had asked for too much too soon from someone who had come to their club for some fun and some stress relief. 

“Hey…” Yugyeom walked over towards the younger pulling out a chair of his own, “Don’t get down on yourself.” He reacher over wrapping his hand around the younger boys’ wrist, “It’s just not your day today.” 

Jisung wished it was true. But he appreciated the older trying to cheer him up. Yugyeom was considered a submissive switch, his armband a deep Orange. Jisung felt comforted by the older, his presence not as overbearing as that of a dominant. But having him touch him was still nerve wracking. 

***********

_ “Listen up class we have some nurses from the Eichenbach institute here today. Some tests will be performed so we can assess your dominance.” Mr Jinho exclaimed, “Then all of you will get a wonderful bracelet like mine.” He showed off the dark purple bracelet on his wrist, all students oo-ing in excitement at having their own dominance level.  _

_ Jisung couldn't help but grin. He was excited for his own dominance level. He figured he’d be somewhere in the middle. He didn’t like taking control, but he didn’t think he was a complete submissive. He wasn’t too sure, not having fully developed.  _

_ Truthfully the young teenager didn’t know how the test would be calculated. He was just excited to get his result in the end. He looked over to his closest friend, the other also grinning, practically vibrating in his seat.  _

_ One-by-one they were taken out of the room by a nurse to go see the doctor. Jisung being one of the last to go.  _

_ He was taken into a spare room in their school and told to fill in a questionnaire. He answered the questions as truthfully as he could. In the blank room was also a nurse watching him as he filled in the paper. She continued to note down things, probably about his behaviour.  _

_ The young teenager got to a questions he didn’t understand, lifting the pencil to his face. His eyes read over the question once more. He tried to decipher the words, unsure how they fit together. He decided to skip it and get back to it until later. But the further he went the more odd questions came up.  _

_ He peeked over at the nurse. She was dressed in a clean white outfit, the scrubs looking awkward in their school, as though she didn’t fit in. Sure, they were in one of the spare rooms, but it was still their school and her clean hospital gown felt too sanitary.  _

_ She looked up from her paper, eyes meeting those of Jisung. The younger quickly looked down, almost flinching at her questioning stare. He peeked back onto the paper, continuing to answer the few questions he could. He decided to leave the ones he didn’t understand blank, not wanting to ask the nurse. She looked busy and he didn’t want to disturb her.  _

_ Something about her also put him off. As though he just couldn’t get himself to ask her. He didn’t want to make her mad or anything. There seemed to be a physical block when he tried to open his mouth to ask about the question.  _

_ Jisung could feel himself clam up, cold sweat running down his back. He shook himself, earning the attention of the nurse once more, causing him to freeze once more. He felt uncomfortable in her presence. He didn’t like this at all.  _

_ Sure, Jisung had always been quite the scared kid, feeling jumpy and awkward around people who oozed power, but it had never been to this extent. He’d never felt this trapped. He’d never felt like he wasn’t allowed to move.  _

_ He could barely answer the rest of the questions, constantly on edge, eyes watching the nurse. He didn’t like this feeling at all. Everything felt wrong around him. He just wanted to finish the questions but he could feel the stare of the older woman as she continued to note down his behaviour. As though Jisung was some rat in a lab.  _

_ Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and handed her the questionnaire, unable to finish filling it in.  _

_ “Perfect.” She smiled kindly, taking the papers from the younger, “Now we just need to take your blood and then you’ll be sent your results, as well as your wristband.” _

_ Jisung sat back down, the nurse quickly getting to work. The younger flinched at the sight of the needle, body freezing up. He hated needles. He hated pain. He knew that having your blood taken wouldn’t hurt too bad, a small sting, but the thought still scared the boy.  _

_ He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself down while the nurse worked with practiced ease. It was over before Jisung even knew, the sting of the needle minimal. He still let out a soft squeak, eyes opening wide, staring at the nurse who smiled down at the younger.  _

_ “There you go.” She took out the needle, made sure the vial was secure with his name and identification number. She placed a plaster over his arm, “You’re good to go!”  _

_ Jisung nodded and smiled at her, rushing out of the room. He made it back to his classroom, grinning at their teacher before sitting down next to Haneul, his best friend.  _

_ “I didn’t get half the question on that thing.” Haneul groaned, “I kept asking the nurse in my room.” He added on.  _

_ Most students were sitting around and talking about their short encounter with the workers from the Eichenbach institute. Each person got the same questionnaire and each person explained how they hadn’t understood most questions.  _

_ “I didn’t know how to ask the nurse about the weird questions.” Jisung told Haneul, “I felt really awkward with her.” He pouted, “I don’t even know what it was…”  _

_ “Weird my nurse was super nice and helpful. I don’t think she minded helping me. She probably has to answer these questions everyday if she goes around testing students for their dominance.” Haneul shrugged, “I bet you did fine though.”  _

_ Jisung wasn’t too sure. Maybe he should have asked for help… but everyone is wiser in hindsight… had he known that the others weren’t so shy to ask the nurse for help, then maybe Jisung would have done so as well, but he was alone in a room with a strange person… he had felt far too intimidated.  _

_ A few weeks went by and Jisung practically forgot all about the dominance exam. That was until his best friend came into class one morning waving his arm around, showing off a green band. _

_ Green meant being on the low end of the Dominant spectrum. Jisung couldn’t help but stare at the pretty colour. It really suited Haneul.  _

_ “Apparently I’m a 5.8 on the scale!” Haneul grinned a bunch of other kids crowding around him in awe. Jisung couldn’t help but stare at his best friend, eyes wide, mouth wide open. He couldn’t help but think that his best friend looked really cool and good with that green wrist band. It just fit him perfectly.  _

_ Jisung noticed how more and more students came in with coloured wrist bands. One girl came in with a pink wristband, meaning she was in the middle section of the Submissive dominance. Jisung couldn’t help but pity her. The lower your number the harder it would be to live without a Dominant to kneel for.  _

_ The young teenager wondered why it was taking so long for him to get his colour. He was curious to know what he had scored. The other students also noticed his lack of colour and began to talk behind his back. Students from other classes would walk by, waving their coloured bands in his face.  _

_ Haneul always got upset when he noticed others laughing at Jisung, the slightly taller boy rushing after those who were making fun of Jisung to protect his best friends honour.  _

_ “Stop it Haneul-ah…” Jisung whispered one afternoon as the pair were walking back home. Everyone in their year had gotten their colours. Everyone except for Jisung and Haneul had once again almost gotten into a fight during break, all because someone had laughed at Jisung, “You don’t need to constantly protect me…”  _

_ Haneul shrugged grinning from ear to ear, “I know… but I just have this urge to help you out. Plus I hate how elitist some people in our school are. Just because you’ve been handed a dark blue band doesn’t mean you’re better than others.”  _

_ Jisung chuckled, “You know that attitude is going to get you killed one day. Colours are what matter the most in this world. The more dominant the better.”  _

_ The pair got to the apartment block they lived on, waving goodbye to one another and heading to their own buildings.  _

_ Jisung hadn’t expected anyone to be home, but once he opened the door he was met with his mother and father sitting in the living room, along with an older looking man, hair greying and balding at the top. He was wrinkled and shaky looking, but his eyes were focused and serious as he regarded Jisung when he walked into the living room.  _

_ The younger bowed in politeness, unsure of who this old man in a perfect three-piece suit was. He looked serious, eyes running over Jisung, then moving back to his parents who seemed awkward and worried.  _

_ Jisung had never seen his parents like this. His eyes moved right away to the light blue band the old man was displaying. The same as his mother…  _

_ “Jisung-ah…” HIs mother spoke voice heavy. She didn’t look at Jisung, staring straight at the stranger in their home.  _

_ Jisung rushed over, moving to sit by his father. He grabbed his sons hand, fingers twining together. Jisung could feel the sweat of his father as he held tightly onto the boy.  _

_ Jisung didn’t dare speak up. He could barely look over towards the stranger, moving closer to his father. His father was a submissive switch, the feeling of his lack in dominance almost comforting to the younger boy.  _

_ “I’m Doctor Min Sookyung.” The older man spoke, voice deep and authoritative, “I’ve just spoken to your parents about the result of your Eichenbach exam.”  _

_ Jisung perked up, “Am I getting my result?” He asked curiously, looking up at his father, “I’ll finally have my own colour?”  _

_ His father nodded, eyes unfocused, as though he was thinking over what this all meant.  _

_ “But… why didn’t I just get a letter?” Jisung turned to his mother, the short woman frowning. She leaned over, wrapping her son into a tight hug, patting his back in a comforting manner. Jisung didn’t know what it meant.  _

_ “In some cases we do home visits… specifically those on the extreme ends of the scale.” Doctor Sookyung explained, keeping his voice even. Jisung couldn’t get himself to look up at him, clinging to his mother, relishing in her warmth.  _

_ “Jisung…” His mother pulled away. She looked deep into his eyes biting her lip, “Your score…” She sighed and shook her head, “You’re a 1.2.”  _

_ The teenager looked up at her, eyes wide. His heart skipped a beat, skin crawling at the mere idea of wearing a deep red band. Nobody had a such a colour. Nobody he knew was a deep red. Deep red and dark blue were virtually non-existent.  _

_ “But… that’s… no…” Jisung whined eyes filling with tears. Red meant he was too submissive to function at times. It would mean he had to have a dominant assigned to help him when he dropped. Being marked as a red meant he would have difficulty finding someone for him. He would have to have someone assigned to help him.  _

_ He’d learnt all about it in health class the year before. Jisung had brushed over the information, barely paying attention. There was such a low chance of anyone ending up on the extreme ends of the spectrum. Jisung had only ever heard of one girl who was  a dark blue. He’d never even seen a dark blue or deep red band in the streets.  _

_ His chest was aching, air unable to flow freely into his lungs at the mere thought of having the government assign him a Dominant until he could find one for himself. He didn’t like the idea of that, of Jisung kneeling for someone he didn’t trust.  _

_ It took a long time for Jisung to calm down, his mother running her hand through his unruly hair, fingers ghosting over the nape of his neck, not squeezing too hard, but still with enough pressure for Jisung to notice in his panicked state. Finally the boy calmed down, leaning into his mother, tears streaming down his face.  _

_ “We will assign you someone around your age to help you out, don’t worry.” The Doctor explained, “But it is dangerous for you to be without a Dominant. It’s been a long time since we’ve tested someone as submissive as you…”  _

_ Jisung nodded hiccuping sadly, curling closer to his mother. She continued to run fingers through his hair, down his neck and back up. It was soothing and made Jisung want to purr, but he was far too nervous to try and relax that much.  _

_ Jisung couldn’t believe it. The reason he had gotten the news so late was not because the letter had been lost in the mail… no… he was too submissive to function normally in society… he was a deep red.  _

***********

“Jisung can you bring these to table number seven?” Yugyeom asked handing him a tray with glasses and two bottles of cooled red wine. 

The younger nodded, thankful to at least be somewhat useful. He had hoped, desperately, for anyone to come in and request his services, but it had been hours since they’d opened up for the evening and all Jisung had done with bring out drinks and food to tables. 

Table seven of course had to be Hyunjin and Minho along with Seungmin and Jeongin. Jisung just had to be asked to go to the table he wanted to look toward the least. He knew it was petty, but at the same time he couldn’t help but remember all the amazing times he had together with Minho. Jisung thought he’d finally found the Dominant for him. The one who could help him through all the hardships. 

Jisung walked over, making sure not to make eye contact with either Minho or Seungmin. The two people he felt the most awkward around all at one table. Of course life hated him to this extent. 

“Your drinks.” He muttered under his breath, not able to speak louder. He peeked over at Hyunjin, the taller Submissive completely blissed out, leaning heavily into Minho, most of the youngers weight supported by the Dominant. 

Jisung frowned, his whole frame aching to do the same. He also wanted to trust the Dominant to this extent. Jisung wanted to lean into the other as well and bliss out without a worry, knowing that the Dominant could control ones drop and help a Submissive back to a living state. 

“Next time, please speak up.” Seungmin huffed gruffly. 

Jisung felt his knees buckle at the tone. He knew that tone of the slightly younger Dominant like the back of his hand. He’d heard it thousands of times, over and over, each time more relaxing and more pleasurable than the last. Jisung had knelt countless times for the taller. 

It took everything he had not to fall to his knees and drop down sobbing before the Dominant, begging for release. He wanted to be good. He couldn’t help but thirst for it, but he held back even if it was painful. Jisung merely nodded towards the Alpha, only to rush back to the bar where he collapsed into the arms of Youngjae. 

Jisung was shaking. He couldn’t stop it. His body was a mess. He hadn’t been able to fully relax and enjoy anything in a long time. He was aching for a Dominant to tell him he was doing well. He needed that tone, that rough voice of a Dominant… he needed to be held down. He needed to kneel. 

Youngjae gasped, hands roaming over the younger boys body, noticing how cold he was. He tried to coax the younger back, tried to talk to him, but Jisung was dropping far too quickly for a Submissive-Switch like himself to do anything about it. He didn’t have the authority or strength. 

Jisung let out a pitiful whine, curling into Youngjae. He was aching all over, his body freezing cold. He couldn’t help the tears streaming down his face. He wanted to say something, apologize for making a scene while his friend was supposed to work. 

“Jinyoung-hyung!” Youngjae exclaimed, waving the manager over. The older rushed behind the counter, eyes widening when he noticed the state the youngest was in. His skin was pale, freezing and drenched in sweat. His eyes were empty, as though he was looking at nothing. It was terrifying to see one of the Submissive’s working at his bar in such a state. 

Sure, Jinyoung knew the risk of employing an extreme like Jisung, but the boy had been so confident and loud, he’d doubted he’d ever drop to such an extent, but seeing him so deep in his headspace was a truly terrifying experience. 

Jisung didn’t understand what was happening. He could hear someone talk, felt hands on him, but none of them felt right. None of them were what he wanted. They were soft and dainty. They were not those of a Dominant. 

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, eyes moving towards the bar area where they’d noticed a commotion. None of the guests or employees had seen what had happened, but judging by the panic of the bartender it must have been serious. 

“Youngjae, go get Jackson.” Jinyoung whispered towards the younger, “He’s the only Dominant working tonight.” 

Youngjae rushed to the front where their security guard was standing, making sure only those with membership could enter. Jackson was only a Green Dominant, but he was almost a Light Blue level… Youngjae knew it was a long shot, Jackson not Dominant for this situation, but he’d been trained on dealing with dropping Submissives and so he would have to do his best to coax Jisung back to the living. 

The pair rushed back to the bar area, the whole interaction lasting not even a minute before Jackson grabbed the still shaking Jisung and standing up with him in his arms. The younger clung to him, nose buried in the olders neck, whimpering and shaking. He was pale, looking sick and small in the arms of the Dominant. 

Eyes followed the pair as they made it to the back. The whole club seemed to have stopped moving. The music continuing to play, though most ignoring it, instead watching as one of the employees was being carried out of the area. 

Jisung keened at the rough hands of a Dominant, He moved into the touch relishing in the others feel. He couldn’t help but curl closer to him, whining with every movement. His body was aching. It felt as though all of his bones were cracking, electric currents running through him. 

It wasn’t long until Jisung felt the cold hard floor on his legs. Someone was moving him onto his knees and forcing him to sit leaning against a cold leather couch. His eyes were unfocused and hazy, unable to see where he was and who it was that was manhandling him. He wished the person would add more power, would speak and tell Jisung that he was a good Submissive, that he was doing well. He needed it. 

He let out a pathetic whine, unable to form words. Jisung wanted to talk, wanted to tell this Dominant what he needed, but nothing came out. His brain was short circuiting whenever the mere thought of speaking came up. He could merely whine and paw at the Dominant. 

A hand landed in his hair, fingers playing with the thin brown strands, massaging into his scalp. Nails dug into the top of his head almost painful. Jisung let out a whine, trying to move, but the Dominant kept him in place. Jisung didn’t like this Dominant. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know that Jisung  _ didn’t like pain _ . 

Most Submissives enjoyed the sting of fingers digging into their scalp. They liked it when a Dominant would cause aches and bruises. They carried scars and bruises with pride, but Jisung hated pain. He didn’t like being hit or punished, only feeling worse about himself. Only when he truly made a mistake for his Dominant did he not mind his mistake, but Jisung was good. He was a good Submissive and he didn’t make a mistake this time…. So he wasn’t supposed to be punished. 

“He doesn’t like it when you hurt him.” Someone walked into the room, the deep timbre of the others voice reaching even Jisung in his lost state. The Omega preened at the sound, moving towards the voice, almost falling face first, unable to move his arms from behind his back to block his fall. 

Jisung couldn’t even remember ever placing his hands behind his back. He couldn’t remember how he’d gotten into this position on the floor. It was all a haze, but the voice, it was so familiar, it knew what he needed. He knew that whoever the voice belonged to would be able to help him, would be able to make him feel better than whoever was failing before him. 

Moments later Jisung was moved once more, this time the hands far more rough with him than before. They still made sure not to hurt him in any way possible. He was pulled onto someone’s lap, his shirt removed, as well as his pants leaving him completely naked, curled up into a taller frame, the other running hands over his back, fingers ghosting over his back dimples and up his spine, digging into specific areas with the pads of his thumbs. 

Jisung preened moving closer, vision slowly coming back. The movements of the hands stopped though just as Jisung was moving into the touch, “No.” The voice sternly whispered, “You need to lay completely still. You need to do as your Dominant says.” 

Jisung whined and nodded, wild with feeling. He did his best to stay still, even if the calloused fingers felt amazing and perfect on his soft skin. Oh how badly Jisung just wanted to move with the fingers, needing them to dig into his skin, needing them to move up to his neck, his most sensitive area. 

“You’re doing good… you’re good…” The voice whispered while Jisung let out another loud moan, the hands moving up to his shoulders, “So good for your Dominant…” The words were slowly bringing Jisung back from his haze and with every movement of the others hands he could tell just who it was that had him completely naked over his lap. 

Finally, the hands reached his neck, thumb digging into a specific spot, almost hard enough to cause pain, the threshold so thin, only one person knew how to do this. Only one Dominant had done this millions of times before. 

Jisung felt the tears well in his eyes. He felt so ashamed. He hadn’t thought that he would have such a reaction to a few simple words. He hadn’t lost control like that since he’d been in highschool. He thought he had everything under control, but he was so wrong. 

“Shhhh…” The Dominant whispered, pulling Jisung close to him, letting the shorter bury his face in the swell of his neck. He continued to softly caress the other, mumbling encouraging words, the other hand wiping the tears away. 

Jisung was mortified at himself. He’d caused a complete scene. The fear of what Jinyoung and the others thought of him was terrifying. He didn’t want to leave. He truly enjoyed working here and he loved all the other Submissive hosts. He didn’t want to be kicked out, just because he was so high maintenance. 

A dark blue band caught Jisungs’ attention. His eyes fixated on it, watching as the hand continued to move along his body. 

“Feeling calmer?” Seungmin asked, looking down at Jisung who was curled up in the slightly younger Dominants’ lap. 

Jisung nodded, unable to stop crying. He was still shaking. He was mortified at his own reaction to what had just transpired. Because of him Seungmin had to leave his comfortable evening with Jeongin. 

“Hey… you need to stop crying.” Seungmin sighed smiling at the Submissive, “I know this isn’t ideal, but I really need you to calm down. You’re susceptible to another drop so short after the one you just had. You need to be a good boy for me and stay calm.” 

Jisung let out a loud groan, shaking his head in frustration. His tongue was heavy, mouth dry as he tried to form words. His chest was aching, staring at the younger boy before him, tears once again spilling over. 

“Use your words…” Seungmin whispered, “I can’t help otherwise. What do you need? We’ve gone over this hundreds of times.” 

Jisung couldn’t. He tried. He wanted to be good. The urge was so strong to tell the other what he wanted and needed, but it seemed almost impossible. The mere thought of words coming out of his mouth seemed impossible. 

Seungmin seemed to notice this and nodded, “it’s alright if you can’t right now… I just need you to be calm. Do you think I can put clothes back on you?” He asked smiling, “Don’t want you to be too cold.” Jisung felt pride well up when he managed a watery nod. Sniffling sadly. 

Seungmin smiled and pulled off his own shirt to hand to the slightly older boy, “Wear mine for now. Yours are completely soaked.” 

Jisung couldn’t help but flinch, thinking about Jeongin and how he would react. He knew that the younger truly liked Seungmin and Jisung was already pushing it by having the other calm him down. He didn’t want to upset the younger. Jeongin was too cute and adorable, the perfect Submissive… 

“Jeonginnie would want you to feel better. Trust me.” Seungmin always knew what to say to make Jisung feel better. It had been frustrating years ago and it still was to this day… spending day in and day out together did that to someone probably. Jisung probably knew way too many of the younger boys’ ticks as well. 

Seungmin helped Jisung with the shirt, deeming this enough as clothing for the time being. After that the two just continued to sit and bask in one another's presence, until Jisung felt relaxed enough to stop shaking and stop crying. The smaller curling into Seungmin, eyes closing and drifting off into a restless sleep.  

Seungmin stayed sitting down in Jinyoungs’ office for another hour before he felt it was safe to move Jisung. He sighed, hands moving to his face, running over it completely drained. He’d come out tonight to see Jeongin and spend some time with the younger Submissive, but ended up having to save his previous Submissive from a permanent drop. 

***********

_ “Seungmin…” His mother sighed when the man from the Eichenbach institute explained what being on the extreme end entailed. He didn’t think he was that Dominant… he’d never had this urge to contain and boss someone around. It was absurd.  _

_ “It’s not wanting to boss around.” His father sighed, a light blue dominant, “It’s more of… a need to be there for a Submissive. Doing anything and everything for them to feel safe and relaxed.” He explained, “You’ll understand once you’re with a Submissive.”  _

_ “Unfortunately, Seungmin is going to have to be assigned a Submissive right away. Someone of his level without one could be dangerous to himself and those around him.” The worker of the institute, a young man with a receding hairline explained awkwardly, looking between Seungmin and his father, both Dominant with higher ranking than this Dominant-Switch.  _

_ “What would happen?” Seungmin hadn’t bothered listening in health class the previous year. He’d been too busy playing Pokemon GO on his phone or sending notes to his friends to even be bothered with a useless subject like health… back then he’d also thought he would be a low classed Dominant or a Switch.  _

_ “You have a need to control. If this need does not get taken care of you can go into a rage… so if you’re not looking after a Submissive, it could cause you to overdo it the moment you do find a Submissive. You could disregard their needs only for your own and overdo it, hurting them and yourself in that case.” The man explained, “It’s hard to understand, since you are at such a young age, but having to take care of someone is in your DNA… we took the blood samples for a reason.”  _

_ Seungmin scoffed, “So if I don’t take care of someone I go crazy? That’s so dumb. I’ve survived this far.”  _

_ “But you’ve also not gone through all of puberty yet.” The man told the younger, “By next year you’ll need to have an assigned Submissive otherwise we will have to institutionalize you. We cannot let you cause harm to someone.”  _

_ Seungmin groaned and rolled his eyes, “So you’re just going to find me some desperate Submissive?” He asked crossing his arms over his chest, “And I just stop them from dying in subdrop or something along those lines?”  _

_ The man flinched looking awkwardly between the young boy and his parents, “You’ll have to take some extra classes in the art of being a Dom, since you’ll have to experience this before most of your peers, we will of course pay for those… and we will find a suitable Submissive for you… though… you might have to move.”  _

_ Seungmin truly hated that. He didn’t want to go somewhere else. He liked his friends. He liked his life in Seoul. How dare this man tell him he had to move just for some Submissive…  _

_ Yet Seungmin had no other choice. He would have to do as he was told since he didn’t want to get institutionalized. He didn’t want to lose all his freedom, so having an assigned Submissive would be the only way he could keep his freedom, even if he hated it. Hated the mere thought of it.  _

_ It was a few months later that Seungmin met Han Jisung. The boy was a week or so older than him and he’d also just found out he was on the extreme end of the scale. A 1.2 Submissive. The red band on his wrist was almost glowing.  _

_ Seungmin could make out bruising all along the other boys’ neck and on his hands, as though he’d been held down and choked. His eyes were large, dark and he looked completely wrecked. The red rimming his eyes and the pale cheeks. Seungmin didn’t know what to do with this Submissive before him.  _

_ The Submissive barely looked up, and when he did he flinched at the mere sight of Seungmin. His eyes landed on the slightly younger boys’ wrist, eyes widening further at the dark blue colour, just as rare on someone as the bright red was.  _

_ “I guess we’re stuck together now…” Seungmin sighed, the Submissive not responding. Seungmin would have to change that, would have to build up this guys’ confidence a bit, because he wouldn’t deal with a mute Submissive.  _

***********

Seungmin stood up with a sleeping Jisung in his arms. He walked out of the office, only to run right into Jinyoung as well as the rest of the staff, all staring at the pair, eyes wide. His eyes met those of Jeongin, the younger smiling with pride at his chosen Dominant. 

Seungmin couldn’t help the boastful feeling welling in his chest, causing him to puff it out in happiness. He felt excited to know that his Submissive was proud of him. He knew it must not have been easy for Jeongin to come out early from a comfortable space in his mind, only to have Seungmin tell him he had to go take care of another Omega. 

It just showed how mature the youngest really was. He was childish and adorable, but at certain times he acted far beyond his years. Seungmin couldn’t wait to go back to him and praise his Submissive for having acted to so well and let Seungmin do the right thing. 

“He’s fine now…” Seungmin sighed, “Thankfully I was here today… though I think it’s partly my fault for causing this.” he sighed, “I shouldn’t have made a comment before. It probably was the last straw and pushed him over the edge.” Seungmin frowned and bowed, keeping a tight hold on the sleeping Submissive, “I deeply apologize.” 

Jinyoung shook his head, “Don’t worry we all make mistakes… but please refrain in the future… you really helped us out of a bind there.” 

Jackson walked over towards the other Dominant, taking Jisung from Seungmin, “I’ll bring him to his room.” The older smiled, “Thanks for your help… but I think you have another Submissive to take care of now.” 

Seungmin nodded and walked over to Jeongin who was waiting for him, grinning from ear to ear, practically jumping into the arms of his Dominant. 

Chan and Changbin who had gotten out of their headspaces quite quick after noticing something had been wrong, had stayed with Jinyoung, comforting the older Submissive. They’d apologized to their Doms’ the men understanding the situation and leaving for the night, to let them handle the situation. 

Chan hated how Jisung had become nothing more than a ‘situation’ to the Dom he’d been with. His friend wasn’t just a situation. The younger was someone he cared for and just because of his level of Dominance was discriminated against. 

Jinyoung had founded this host club where Dominant customers, after thorough vetting, could come to take care of a Submissive to their liking. They had a small, but constant client base, consisting of rich men. They enjoyed the company of willing Submissives of all levels, some even wanting the company of a Switch-Submissive at times. It was a safe place, each Submissive working there getting a room of their own as well as food paid for by Jinyoung, not to mention a hefty paycheck at the end of each month. 

Chan had been working alongside the others for years now, joining when he’d just turned eighteen. He’d met Yugyeom and BamBam, both of whom had started at the same time as him, though they chose to work at the bar, due to their Switch status. 

Mark, as well as Younghyun, Wonpil and Dowoon had already worked there when Chan had joined. It was a small operation, but over the last few years it had grown to include Changbin, Hyunjin, Jisung and Jeongin. Jinyoung kept all the Submissive hosts in line, while Jackson and another Dominant called Jae took care of the Switch workers and rest of the security staff. Overall it was a small operation, but it brought in a lot of money they could all live comfortably off of. 

Chan, in all his years had never seen something like what had transpired that night. Jisung had completely shut down. It had taken hours for Seungmin to get the other calm enough to fall asleep. Seeing the younger frozen and shaking was completely and utterly frightening. 

“He’s going to be alright… right hyung?” Hyunjin asked, walking over and clinging onto the older Submissive. 

Chan looked over towards the younger, nodding, “I think so… Seungmin knows how to take care of Jisung… he probably knows best.” 

Hyunjin hummed. He was still quite knew, only Jeongin having joined later. He still didn’t know about Jisung and how he’d been forced to sub for Seungmin. Neither had bothered to tell Hyunjin about their awkward teenage years and how Seungmin had practically saved Jisung over and over from being wrecked by unwanted attention from assholes during their high school days. 

“Seungmin… he is a Dark Blue right?” Chan whispered, pulling Hyunjin with him to a quiet corner in the hallway, away from the rest of the workers, “So when he was found to be an extreme Dominant the Eichenback Institution quickly found an extreme Submissive for him… and it happened to be Jisung. So they basically grew up together…” 

Hyunjin widened his eyes, mouth gaping at the older boy, “It didn’t work out?” 

Chan chuckled, “They were completely incompatible… just because both of them are on the extreme sides of the scale, didn’t mean they would fit like puzzle pieces.” 

Hyunjin nodded awkwardly, “Can I… can I go and lie down with Jisung?” he asked the older scratching at the back of his neck, “I feel like he would like someone to be there tomorrow?” The younger asked. 

Chan shrugged, “Sure… I think it’ll be nice for him. 

It was late at night, almost morning evening when everyone at the host club finally went to bed. Seungmin had been invited to stay the night, Jinyoung offering the guest room, but the younger had refused, taking a ride back to his home with Jackson instead. He didn’t want to disturb any of the workers. 

“I’ll be back soon though. Have to go on a business trip first, but then I’ll definitely be back for you.” Seungmin kissed Jeongin on both cheeks before going out the back door along with Jackson. 

Hyunjin walked up to Jisung’s room, opening the door to peek inside. The smaller was curled up in a ball, blankets a mess around him. He was moving whining in his sleep, missing the friction and warmth of a Dominant. Hyunjin knew he wasn’t a Dominant, he wouldn’t be able to help much, but he wanted to stop the younger from being in pain and he quickly rushed over, sitting down in bed, wrapping long, thin, lanky arms around the smaller and pulling him into his chest. 

He laid down with Jisung all bundled up in his arms, “I’ll protect you.” Hyunjin whispered, “Nothing like this will ever happen again.” He vowed, more to himself than Jisung who was clearly sleeping and not listening. 

The slightly older boy let himself relax around Jisung, basking in the warmth and feel of another body. He closed his eyes, pulling the shorter into his chest, continuously running his hands over the others back until he lulled himself to sleep. 

Jisung woke up aching. His whole body felt as though it was on fire due to overexertion. His muscles were screaming at him from the night before, every breath making his lungs ache as well. He felt as though he’d been run over by a train the night before. He had a hazy memory of dropping, curling into someone and having a Dominant bring him out of his hazy space. Just thinking about it made him want to curl up and go back to sleep for another hundred years. 

“You feeling better?” Hyunjin asked. 

Jisung gasped, flinching turning around only to notice the second body in his bed. The other Submissive smiled gently down at Jisung. He had one of his long arms wrapped around the shorter Submissive, hand squeezing at his hip making the slightly younger shudder. He subconsciously moved closer to Hyunjin. 

“Everything hurts.” Jisung pouted, letting instinct take over as he pushed himself as close as possible to Hyunjin, not looking up at him anymore, burying his face in the other boys’ neck and taking in his scent, letting it calm his racing heart down. 

“I can only imagine… Seungmin had to coax you back to the living for quite some time. It took a good two hours.” Hyunjin stated. 

He’d never seen something like that happen before. Hyunjin had many Submissive friends, but none of them were considered to be on the extreme end. It was scary to witness Jisung become a hollow shell of himself, merely a body aching to be controlled. Even in his own deepest drops, Hyunjin always felt a sense of control over himself, even if he let go as much as possible, but it had seemed that Jisung could barely even remember what had happened. 

“Why did it have to be Seungmin…” Jisung groaned, “So embarrassing.” 

Hyunjin chuckled, his hand moving to massage at the others scalp, running his fingers through his greasy hair. 

“At least it’s someone you know and trust. I think that might have subconsciously helped.” Hyunjin murmured. 

Their moment was interrupted by Jeongin throwing open the door, the youngest speeding up and throwing himself onto the bed, crushing Jisung and Hyunjin under himself. He let out a loud cackling laugh before getting off them and rushing off, shouting something about breakfast. 

“Better go before Chan and Changbin eat everything.” Hyunjin groaned, sitting up, pulling Jisung with him. The shorter let out a soft groan, stretching his limbs hoping walking would ease some of the pain. 

The two made it to the large common area, all the submissives sitting together by a table, Jinyoung and Wonpil standing by a large stove piling pancakes onto two plates. 

All eyes moved to Jisung. The short Submissive shuddered and tried to hide behind Hyunjin, but was quickly pulled into a seat by Chan and Changbin, the two putting their arms around the back of his chair, glaring at the others who were all ready to ask questions, but dropped them in favour of focusing on the food already at the table. 

“You okay?” Chan asked, voice low as he looked over Jisung, eyes focused on the younger. 

“I will be… I dropped pretty bad last night… I think I’ll be sore for a while and a bit jumpy.” Jisung explained looking down at his empty plate. 

Changbin quickly moved and grabbed a pancake, Jinyoung and Wonpil having sat the platea down on the table. The whole morning was a loud affair, all of the Submissive boys trying to get ready, fighting over space in the three washrooms of their large apartment. 

All of the employees of the club lived together, Jinyoung taking in most of them, since some didn’t have anywhere else to go. It was hard to get an apartment lease as a Submissive, since most owners took into account ones status and ranking. Therefore, Jinyoung felt it was easier for those working for him, to just stay in a large apartment together. 

It was situated right above the club, making it easy for everyone to be home after their shifts end, as well as for them to be in a place they felt comfortable if anything ever went wrong. 

The apartment was a large two floor space with six bedrooms, two large open spaces used as common areas and three bathrooms. The bottom floor also had a large kitchen, where the boys cooked and ate their food most of the time. The only Submissive employee not living in their shared space was Dowoon who had opted to move in with his older brother, Sungjin. 

Jisung felt awfully lethargic all morning, the complete opposite of his usual behaviour. Normally he was ready before any of the others, brushing his teeth, showering and cleansing his face in record time. Yet that morning merely moving from his spot in the common area back up to his room to grab something to wear was exhausting. 

Hyunjin turned into helicopter friend, not leaving the shorter out of his sight. It was usually Chan who would worry about the younger boys, but this time around the newest member seemed to worry and constantly hover over Jisung, helping him up the stairs and even into his bed. 

“Get some more rest.” Hyunjin smiled, “I’ll wake you in a bit. It’s important for you to sleep and get your strength back.”

Jisung nodded, smiling at the other and thanking him silently. He curled up into himself, hoping to feel better soon. He didn’t want to be so weak. He hated how his body just craved a Dominant almost all the time. Whenever he tried to ignore the urge he would drop, not as bad as it had happened the night before, but he usually ended up subdued and having to be helped off whatever surface he’d fallen onto. 

Being considered an extreme meant Jisung wasn’t desired most of the time. Sure, a Dominant loved to put a Submissive to their knees. It was in their nature to take care and to feel that sense of power, otherwise they’d be overly stressed and could basically implode in a Dominant rage, but someone like Jisung, someone who was at risk of dropping at just about any moment due to his lack of dominance, was risky to take care of. 

Jisung pouted, burying his face in his pillow. He had really liked it when Minho came to the club and had chosen him… Jisung had felt like he’d finally had a client who wasn’t afraid of him and his low dominance number. But then Hyunjin, beautiful, sweet and ethereal Hyunjin had joined leaving Jisung nothing but an afterthought. 

He knew he shouldn’t blame the other, and he really didn’t, but Jisung couldn’t help but compare himself to the tall and beautiful Submissive. His long legs, perfect face, not a single blemish. His hair was perfect, long and wavy… Jisung had seen Minho pull on it many times when he’d been out on the floor bringing drinks to their customers. 

Jisung had to admit that Hyunjin and Minho looked amazing together. They were both beautiful. They were laid back and helpful. Overall Jisung just thought they were perfect. He wished he could fit in somewhere into their dynamic, but he guessed that that ship had sailed and he would just have to wait until another customer thought Jisung would be good enough to be a regular. 

It wasn’t that no Dominant ever requested Jisung, far from it, but most didn’t know how to treat him. The constant threat of dropping to the point of no return was constantly looming over him and most Dominant’s decided it was easier to just have him kneel and keep him from even dropping a bit. It wasn’t satisfying enough, but it was something and Jisung usually clung to each and every moment he got with a Dominant out on the floor. He did anything to please the Dominant, even if it was never enough for him. 

In the dark of his own room Jisung could make out the deep red bracelet around his thin wrist. The number 1.2 etched inside. He hated it. Hated how it made him feel. He wondered what his life would have been like had he not been classified in the extreme end of the scale. He knew it was impossible, since his dominance was written in his DNA, but it was still a comforting thought… to think there was a mistake. 

Jisung slept the whole day, Hyunjin bringing him lunch and then excusing himself to go to work. It was Saturday night, their most busy evening and the whole staff could have easily used Jisung and his help, but he couldn’t even move to shower. He could barely lift his arms to eat, Hyunjin practically forcing the lunch down his throat. 

Jisung felt completely out of it, as though he was on the verge of dropping once more, but he was too exhausted to go through such a terrifying experience once more. He knew though, that if his body demanded it, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from dropping. He would just have to deal with the hand he was dealt. 

It was truly mind boggling how a Submissive worked. The constant need for contact, some craving pain, other craving pure attention and love. Each Submissive seemed to work a different way and they had to find a Dominant willing to supply exactly that which makes them tick. Jisung wished he could live in a world where everyone was a switch. It seemed far easier. 

Jisung watched as the light of the sun peeking in from behind the curtains dimmed, the sun setting, meaning that his flatmates would all be busy at work. He let out a yawn, back aching. He felt disgusting, all greasy and unshowered and decided to heave himself off his bed. Maybe taking a shower would somehow help him feel better? 

He rushed to the washroom and took a quick shower, letting hot water run down his back, his aching muscles relaxing. The water slowly woke him up, every last moment of haze slowly disappearing. He let out a soft whimper, enjoying the warmth and relaxing feeling of the rain shower Jinyoung had installed in their washroom. 

The young Submissive toweled himself off, looking at his pale reflection in the mirror. Usually he looked bright and energetic, but he just seemed pale, eyes sunken and drained. The lack of Dominant in his life was taking its toll on him and he hated how he was so dependant on dropping and having someone take control of him and his feelings. 

Meanwhile, Hyunjin was kneeling happily by Minho. The older had come by once more, looking quite concerned when he didn’t notice Jisung around. The Dominant ran his long rough fingers through the lanky Submissive’s hair, tugging at the strands, the younger loving the slight pain jerking through him. 

Hyunjin thrived on punishment. He loved it when a Dominant got rough with him. He wore each bruise with pride. He endured each and every punishment ever given to him. Sure, Hyunjin was a submissive, but the purple bracelet indicated that he was on the least submissive side of the scale. The number 2.7 etched into his band, only Jeongin was higher ranked with his 3.0. 

“He was so out of it today.” Hyunjin sighed, curling against the older man’s knee, letting Minho’s fingers dig into his neck, “I had to even bring him food.” Hyunjin explained, looking up, eyes meeting those of Minho. 

Minho had chosen to sit in a corner, away from the other guests. Usually the older would choose to share a couch with Seungmin, but the younger Dominant was on a trip and therefore not at there that evening. Jeongin was sadly kneeling for another Dominant, playing the role of Submissive perfectly, but Hyunjin could tell that the younger didn’t enjoy this Dominant as much as Seungmin. 

Chan was curled up on the couch with his head resting on Woojin’s shoulder. They almost looked like a domestic couple, talking with Felix and Changbin. They were laughing over drinks, their whole situation looking more like a friendly date, rather than two Dominant coming to a club to have Submissive’s service them. 

Hyunjin was new to the whole establishment, but he’d learnt of the hierarchy quite quickly. Jinyoung was in charge, followed by Mark and Younghyun. Sure Dowoon and Wonpil also helped out a lot, but they were sometimes rather childish. 

Hyunjin felt safe around all the employees. He’d learnt to get along with the others, enjoying how easy it was to talk to all of them. The one person who caught his eye though was none other than Han Jisung, the other a tad awkward and shy at first, needing time to open up to the new member, but once he knew him, the younger went crazy, loud and energetic most of the time. Hyunjin would have never thought Jisung was ranked at 1.2. 

“You think he’ll be okay?” Minho finally asked, hand moving away from Hyunjin’s neck and scratching at the younger boys’ scalp. A tug at the tips of his hair, the lanky Submissive arching his back and neck, staring up at Minho with wide eyes when he felt a tight sting in his neck, “Answer me quickly.” Minho hissed, voice deep causing the younger to shudder eyes half lidded. 

He let himself drift off for a moment relishing in the pain, only for Minho to slap him on the back of the head. Hyunjin let out a soft hiss, the sting uncomfortable but so needed. His eyes fell closed for a moment. He schooled his hands to stay put in his lap. Minho didn’t like it when he rubbed at the spots he abused. 

“He has us… he will be fine.” Hyunjin mumbled slowly going under enjoying the headspace Minho and his actions were creating for Hyunjin, “And once I’m trained he can finally join us.” He slurred going completely under as Minho gripped his shoulder in a bruising grip. 

The younger enjoyed the warmth of the Dominant so close, drifting off and relaxing completely into him. His back curled in happiness, letting out a soft mewl as Minho continued to pinch and stroke the younger boys shoulders, the younger trusting his Dominant completely. 

Hyunjin didn’t know how long he was kneeling for when he was being coaxed back. Minho was taking care of him, pulling the lanky Submissive into his lap, hands running all over his frame. On normal days it would take more than small stings to pull Hyunjin into a comfortable space, but the stress from the night before had made him susceptible to going under. 

Minho loved it when a Submissive was completely pliant in his arms. Unfocused eyes looking at him, whining and begging for more. Hyunjin always wanted more, the younger thriving when it came to pain. Minho knew he could give the other what he truly wanted, but he didn’t want to go too quick, having to build trust with him before taking it further. He felt that Hyunjin was ready for the next step soon though. 

Jinyoung also had private rooms with beds and all sorts of toys. Those were only for the most trusted members of the establishment though. Minho had come for months now and Jinyoung knew the Dominant wouldn’t harm any of the Submissive’s but it was still a risk and it took a while before Jinyoung allowed one of his employees to go back with someone. 

Hyunjin whined happily, moving closer to the Dominant. He couldn’t help but smile, all muscles relaxing against the other. He loved this, being coaxed back to the real world by soft words and pats to his butt and back. Minho knew exactly where to touch, having spent enough time with Hyunjin to figure out what the other enjoyed and what he didn’t like. 

Hyunjin leaned up, lips smacking against the Dominant’s cheek, the older letting out a chuckle, chest rumbling with pleasure. He felt his chest inflate with pride, knowing he was treating his Submissive right to receive such love and adoring gestures from the younger. 

Hyunjin blinked a couple of times eyes focusing on a red faced Minho, the older smiling down at him, hands constantly moving over the younger boy’s body. It was sweeter than any other time the two had a moment together. But it was dearly needed when thinking over how stressed they’d both been after witnessing Jisung collapse the night before. 

“You good?” Minho asked Hyunjin who grinned and nodded in response still too comfortable to try to speak. The happy little hums should be answer enough for the Dominant. 

Their moment was interrupted by Jinyoung walking over, an awkward looking Jisung in tow. The shortest peeked out from behind the oldest Submissive, eyes wide as he looked between Hyunjin and Minho. 

Jisung felt bad that he was coming between them, but he’d waited so long, making sure Hyunjin was coherent enough before asking Jinyoung if the older could go with him to the pair. He also wanted to curl up with them, a strong need for affection and love overcoming him. 

The shorter blushed looking down when his eyes met those of Hyunjin, the taller Submissive looking at him with questioning eyes. He tilted his head, trying to understand why Jisung was out of bed and walking around. He must have been tired still. A panicked sub drop like the one he’d experienced didn’t just go away without consequences. 

“Jisung wants to know if he can cuddle with both of you.” Jinyoung explained, “Of course Minho if you do agree I won’t charge you for this.” 

Hyunjin perked up, smiling at Jisung. He couldn’t help but nod in excitement, eyes lighting up at the prospect of being able to curl around Jisung while Minho took care of them both. Since he’d joined the club he’d dreamed of having both Minho and Jisung around, the two a perfect couple. 

He’d told Minho, the older having agreed, but only if he got to know Hyunjin first to see if they would even be compatible in such a way. He had to become comfortable with Hyunjin before he could subject Jisung, who was so sensitive, to another Submissive and a Dominant at the same time. 

Hyunjin sat up, arms reaching out towards Jisung. The other Submissive tentatively took a step forward, around Jinyoung who watched with bated breath as Jisung moved towards the newest Submissive. He curled into him right away, enjoying the warmth of the taller boy. 

Jinyoung let out a breath before nodding, “Take care of them.” He told Minho before walking off to help Yugyeom and BamBam at the bar, Youngjae taking his break. 

Minho shuffled around on the couch, moving Jisung so he was sandwiched between himself and Hyunjin. The shortest let out a soft groan, one hand curling into Minho’s sweater, the other grabbing at Hyunjin so the taller would lie down against Jisung, the weight of the other Submissive comforting to the shorter. 

“You guys look so good together.” Minho couldn’t help but blurt out eyes scanning the two who just fit together like a perfect puzzle. For a second the Dominant wondered where he fit, but then Hyunjin grabbed his hand and forced the Alpha to move it to his hip, demanding the Alpha to squeeze it tightly, almost bruising. 

“We look good together.” Hyunjin grinned, “I mean look at the Dominant at the bar glaring over here because you’ve got  _ two _ Submissive boys’ in your arms.” 

Jisung blinked up at them and then peeked over towards a tall and broad shouldered Dominant, a green band on his wrist practically glowing in the dim light of the club. He filled out the suit he was wearing, eyes sharp and glaring over towards their couch. 

“He can keep glaring won’t change a thing.” Minho grinned his free hand running through Jisung’s long hair, pushing some of the strands off his face, only to have them fall back into his eyes, the younger blinking up towards the oldest of the three. 

Jisung felt so relaxed between the two. He’d been craving this type of contact for so long. Ever since Minho had chosen to ask for Hyunjin instead of for Jisung… he’d felt so out of place since then, but now being able to curl so close to them both just felt so right. 

“You slept good today?” Minho asked Jisung quietly. 

It took a moment for Jisung that the other was talking to him, his brain slowing down. He had slept, but it hadn’t been good. It had been achey and painful most of the time. Constantly waking up, feeling gross and sweaty. But those were too many words, his lips couldn’t process those at the moment. 

He shrugged, looking up at the other their eyes meeting. Minho truly was a beautiful Dominant. Skin flawless, teeth perfect and white. His eyes large and dark pools of emotion. His hair perfectly cut, suiting his sharp features. Jisung didn’t know how he could be so lucky between the most ethereal Submissive and the most handsome Dominant. 

“Just relax now.” Hyunjin whispered, his hand moving up and down the younger boys’ thigh. 

The shower had done wonders for Jisung before, but having Hyunjin and Minho both pet him and look at him with eyes filled with love was even better. He didn’t know how or why but being around them just felt right. 

Jisung relaxed into them, eyes closing, breath evening out, fanning over Minho’s side. Hyunjin couldn’t help but smile, completely aware of how Jisung just fit so perfectly with them. He knew that this meant that Minho could ask for both of them at the same time from now on. Jisung knew Hyunjin well enough and the tall Submissive knew that he enjoyed his time with Minho. It was a perfect combination for them all. 

Jisung fell into a deep sleep, curled up with the Dominant, enjoying his warmth, one hand still gripping tightly at Hyunjin, keeping the other close as well. Not even in sleep did it loosed or did he let go, continuously holding onto the taller boy, letting out a soft whine when Hyunjin shifted away, his side feeling numb. 

Saturday evening came to an end, Jisung waking up in his own bed the next day. He didn’t remember much, just going down to the club area once he felt up to it, watching Hyunjin completely blissed out while Minho took such great care of the other, doing anything and everything in his power to please the Submissive. 

Jisung had felt a sting at the sight, but he also didn’t want to go back. He also wanted to be worshipped by the older. He wanted his hands on him. He wanted to fold himself between the two… something he ended up doing, the security of two warm bodies enough to lull him into a deep comfortable sleep. 

Sunday’s were relaxed in the shared dorm. The club was closed on Sunday, giving all of the Submissive’s time to do their own thing. Chan and Changbin usually took this time to work on their university papers, since they didn’t have much time during the week with classes and work. 

Jisung decided he didn’t want to stay in. He walked by the living room area, Dowoon, his brother Sungjin, and Jeongin were playing Mario Kart, Chan and Changbin sitting side by side comparing notes. Jisung shook his head, walking into the kitchen to grab a drink. 

He wanted to go out and do something, maybe go to the park… but he didn’t want to go alone. He looked around, not seeing Mark or Jinyoung, Wonpil was at the stove with Younghyun and Hyunjin, the three cooking something. 

JIsung sighed loudly, hands on his hips as he watched the three hoping to gain their attention somehow. Thankfully Hyunjin turned around, grinning at the shorter boy. 

“Want to go to the park?” Jisung asked him, making cow eyes at the other, hoping Hyunjin would agree and go out with him. Jisung had spent too much time inside the last two days. He felt far too restless. 

Hyunjin frowned, thinking over the others idea. He wasn’t in the mood to run after a hyperactive Jisung, something which would often happen when they went outside. But he could see the desperation in the others eyes and decided to just let himself be tortured and go out with him. Being cooped up inside wouldn’t do him any favours. 

It was a cool Sunday, the sun hidden behind thick grey clouds. It looked as though it could rain at any moment. Hyunjin had been smart to take an umbrella with him just in case, while Jisung barely even remembered to take a jacket, had Chan not reminded the younger before leaving the apartment. 

Jisung had a light spring to his step grinning towards the taller, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. They rushed by people, making their way to the Han river. Wind whipped against them, but Hyunjin didn’t complain just happy to see the other smiling once more. 

Jisung had been quite down and having had such a bad night Friday surely didn’t help him either. Being around a Dominant like Minho the night prior had probably helped quite a bit and regenerated his energy. 

They got to the riverbank, enjoying the breeze and open air, away from the multitude of skyscrapers all over the city. It was a welcome change of pace, only a few people walking around on such a cool spring day. 

Hyunjin saw a couple cuddling close on a bench and some kids playing basketball at a basketball court, but other than that the area was almost empty. During the summer the greenery would be packed full of people celebrating and drinking together. 

“Thanks for coming out with me.” Jisung smiled walking slowly, hands behind his head looking completely at ease. 

Hyunjin couldn’t help but grin as well, wrapping a lanky arm around the shorter boys’ shoulder and pulling him into his side. The two enjoyed one another's presence merely walking together, looking for a warm place to sit. 

“We should go to the convenience store over there and get some Ramen.” Jisung stated and pointed towards a small shop by the water. There were a few chairs out in front and shielded from the wind, making it perfect for them to have a meal. 

They got what they wanted, Kimbap rolls and some Ramen, before sitting down beside one another, huddling close for warmth. At first they ate in silence, both too hungry to try and talk, slurping up the noodles and munching on the kimbap happily. 

“I was a bit jealous…” Jisung finally spoke up looking over towards the other Submissive, “When you first joined. You’re so beautiful and then Minho started only requesting you…” he pouted crossing his arms over his chest. 

Hyunjin chuckled at the other and his childish actions, “I’m sorry… it’s because Minho… he likes taking care of both of us… so we’ve been testing out if we fit before we overwhelm you and have Minho take care of you and me…” Hyunjin explained, “We should have probably told you, but Minho didn’t want to stress you out or anything.” 

Jisung looked at the other in confusion. He didn’t know what would stress him about the situation. He was more stressed not having a Dominant at all around willing to put him on his knees and give him all the praise he longed for. That was far more stressful than the prospect of merely having to share his Dominant with someone. 

“I thought he finally had enough of me. That I was too much of a burden.” Jisung mumbled, reaching out to grab at one of the Kimbap rolls and stuffing a large piece into his mouth. 

Hyunjin shook his head, “Far from it… he really enjoys taking care of you, but he also has other desires which he can’t like… he can’t… you know do with you?” Hyunjin stuttered over his words, “He didn’t tell me all of it, but he said it’s a bit complicated sometimes because of your past? I’ve not been around enough to truly know, but just…” he trailed off not knowing what else to say to Jisung. 

The other nodded lost in thought, thinking over what Minho meant by him having desires which Jisung couldn’t help with. It was sad to think that he couldn’t fully satisfy his Dominant. 

“I feel like I’m saying this all wrong.” Hyunjin let out a frustrated groan, “He just wants you to be safe and that’s why he had to make sure I could be good for you as well as him.” 

The two Submissive boys sat in silence for a while, taking in what Hyunjin had said. Minho had been looking out for Jisung by not having him around his and Hyunjin’s Sub and Dom sessions? Jisung could understand that somehow in Minho’s mind that made sense, but in the end it just confused the younger far more than helped him. 

“Minho is so weird sometimes.” Jisung chuckled, picking up the garbage on their table to take it back inside and throw it away. He couldn’t help the smile playing at the tips of his lips, curling up in fondness, thinking of the Dominant and how he usually was so sure of himself, but then did stupid things like that, where he thought he was being a good Dom, but only confused and hurt those around him. 

It was oddly endearing, but frustrating at the same time, “we have to get revenge on him. How could he completely monopolize you while pushing me to the side. It isn’t fair to either of us. Maybe I would have liked to know what a scene with you by my side was?!” Jisung exclaimed, getting louder the longer he spoke. 

Hyunjin looked at the younger who had stood up, gripping the garbage with his hands glaring straight ahead, “Let’s make him jealous!” Jisung proclaimed loudly, stomping off to throw everything away leaving the taller baffled, staring after Jisung. 

Once the younger Submissive came out of the room both boys’ burst into laughter. Hyunjin stood up leaning against the smaller. The two left the convenience store area and just walked around joking and laughing, planning how exactly they would make Minho jealous. The more time Hyunjin spent with Jisung the more he wanted to take care of the other Submissive. 

It was probably due to their ranking. Hyunjin enjoyed being taken care of, but compared to Jisung even he was rated at a far higher Dominance level than him. It made the taller want to protect and care for Jisung, even though both were Submissive. It was an odd relationship, but Hyunjin couldn’t stop how he felt and the need to protect was almost overwhelming when it came to Jisung. 

He thought about the others in their living space, how young and innocent Jeongin was, but for some reason Hyunjin didn’t have the same attraction to the other. He didn’t have this need to help and protect him. It was probably due to Jeongin also having a purple bracelet, exuding some form of higher dominance than Jisung. 

“Isn’t it odd how I just want to care for you? Even though we’re both Submissive?” Hyunjin finally asked the same aged boy. 

Jisung shrugged, “I think it’s because of my rank. I mean it is our DNA just how submissive and susceptible to commands we are… so I guess I’m so far at the bottom that even another Submissive has the need to put me on my knees?” Jisung shrugged. 

The cool wind whipped by them, Hyunjin shuddering and moving as close as he could to the shorter, their bony shoulders brushing. 

“I don’t want to put you on your knees… it’s just this need to hold you and make sure you’re feeling well… I would love to see you go all pliant in subspace… but not like Friday that was awful.” 

“Yeah those forced drops suck.” Jisung sighed, “I’ve had to deal with them since puberty. It’s like if I don’t have an Alpha take control then my body just shuts down. It’s like I'm dissociating from this world and nothing makes sense.” Jisung explained, “But Seungmin helped a lot and then working at the club also helped once Seungmin didn’t want to deal with me anymore.” 

Hyunjin wanted to ask. He really didn’t know much about Jisung and his past. He knew that he’d been friends with Seungmin long before they’d been at the club. Their relationship seemed rather forced than a natural friendship, but Hyunjin knew that the other would tell him with time. 

They continued on their way, passing by the basketball court once more. This time a group of college students were playing, shouting at one another for a pass. It looked quite heated. Hyunjin saw green and light blue wristbands on all of the guys playing. 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes figuiring that this was a group of Dominant-centric idiots. He’d encountered so many while growing up. Those who were Dominant and felt that a Submissive wasn’t capable of doing sports or any strenuous activity. Hyunjin hated the mindset of those guys. 

Just as they were passing by, one of the guys missed his pass, the ball bouncing over towards Hyunjin and Jisung. One of the players jogged over, Jisung picking up the ball to give it back to him. 

Jisung was about to throw the ball towards the other, when both stopped dead in their tracks, staring with confused expressions. The guy was tall and tanned, looking quite handsome with his coloured blonde hair pulled back by a sweatband. 

“If it isn’t Han Jisung!” The guy exclaimed grinning from ear to ear, rushing forward and yanking the shorter away from Hyunjin and into his arms, curling his long limbs around the shorter boys’ shoulder, almost showing off his bright green coloured band. 

“Haneul!” Jisung smiled rather shakily, peeking by him towards the rest of the guys he was hanging out with, “Haven’t seen you in forever!” 

“Yeah after you graduated you just left!” The Dominant frowned, walking towards the basketball court. Hyunjin couldn’t do anything but follow Jisung and this Haneul over towards the group of rowdy college Dominants. 

Jisung looked over towards Hyunjin eyes wide, begging for the other to pull him away from this handsome Dominant. His eyes were huge and filled with an emotion Hyunjin had never seen before. He couldn’t read Jisung in that moment, his face pale, eyes wide. Hyunjin had a bad feeling though and knew he had to get the other away. 

“Hey Jeongwoo! Noeul! Remember Jisung? He was in our class during high school!” Two boys looked over, both doning light blue bands. 

“No way! Our little friend Jisung? Haven’t seen his pretty face in so long!” One of the two chuckled darkly. Hyunjin didn’t like his tone of voice at all and the way Jisung just seemed to shrink away from the other completely, eyes searching for Hyunjin desperately wiggling to get away from this Haneul. 

The guy who had just spoken was broad shouldered, yet rather on the short side, maybe a few centimeters taller than Jisung, but not much. He was pale with rings under his eyes making him look tired rather than attractive. His whole frame seems disproportionate. 

Hyunjin didn’t like this situation one bit and quickly grabbed his phone to text one of their Dominant friends to come to the park to help get them. He sent the quick text to Minho before any of those guys noticed him and would also rope him into some stupid and uncomfortable conversation. 

Hyunjin saw that he’d gotten a new message from Minho who had told him that he was spending the day with Seungmin, since the younger had chosen to come back early from his trip. It had apparently only been a short trip to Busan and  he’d made it back within the day. 

Hyunjin didn’t reply to the other telling him about the great Squid he would eat with Seungmin, instead sending a quick S.O.S message along with his location stamp. Hyunjin might have been overreacting, but he’d been in uncomfortable situations like this before and he knew they could end badly. Especially if someone as sensitive as Jisung was involved. 

The first guy finally let go of Jisung, the shorter scrambling around and over towards Hyunjin clutching onto him tightly. He looked between the three guys who were grinning from ear to ear, leering at them as though they were nothing but pray. 

“Who is this gorgeous young man?” One of them asked. 

“Oh stop being so cheesy Noeul.” The one who Hyunjin figured was Jeongwoo, shouted, shoving his friend. They all laughed loudly, making the two Submissive boys shudder in disgust, both inching closer together and away from the trio. 

The other guys with whom they’d been playing all excused themselves, stating they had something better to do than to watch their friends seduce some Submissive’s. 

Hyunjin wanted to shout at them that nobody would be seduced. Hell, none of them seemed to have even a tenth of Minho’s handsomeness. They wouldn’t be able to compete with their chosen Dominant. 

“Yah!” Noeul exclaimed, taking a step forward, reaching out to grab Jisung, long bony fingers curling around the shorter boys thin, delicate wrist, “Who is your friend?” 

Noeul was the tallest amongst all of them. He was unusually lanky, but his arms looked strong, showing off his muscle by wearing a sleeveless shirt. His hair was long and pulled into a bun atop his head, greasy with sweat from playing basketball. Hyunjin just thought he looked pretentious. It was far too cold to wear a sleeveless shirt. 

Jisung let out a squeak, trying to pull back from the tall Dominant, knees almost buckling as the guy squeezed his wrist tighter, causing the other to ache. 

“He’s… from work.” Jisung panted, still tugging at his wrist, hoping the other got the message and left him alone. 

It didn’t work. Noeul only laughed and pulled Jisung away from Hyunjin, one of his hands moving to the shorter boys’ neck, fingers tracing over every spot one learns about in health class. His fingers twisted against the nerves, then moved from the shorter boys’ neck toward his throat. 

Hyunjin had never seen someone drop so quickly and in such a panicked state. A drop was usually something which was slowly worked towards, something which consenting partners did together, coaxing one into a relaxed state of pure bliss, but this was the complete opposite, as though Jisung was thrown off a cliff into his headspace. 

“Jisung-ah… your friend is so pretty. I think he will be fun to play with. Far more fun than you.” Noeul let out a barking laugh, his hand squeezing tightly at the small Submissive’s neck cutting off all airflow for a moment. 

Jisung lost all control of his limbs, almost falling over had the other not held him by the wrist and throat. His muscles didn’t have energy to keep him upright anymore, his whole body collapsing. 

“Stop it!” Hyunjin exclaimed, taking a step forward only to be held back by Jeongwoo. The bulky short Dominant forced Hyunjin onto his knees, pulling at the boys’ hair, almost ripping strands out in the process, chuckling at the gasp Hyunjin couldn’t hold back. 

“Oh… he’s a purple!” Jeongwoo grinned, “Probably far more fun than Jisungie…” He added on, “This one probably has some fight in him. Probably won’t cry and beg after a single squeeze like our good friend Jisungie.” He moved whispering in the others ear, disgusting breath fanning over Hyunjins’ face making the Submissive gag. 

He felt panicked and disgusting. He didn’t like the way this guy touched him. His hands roaming his body. 

The third guy, the one who had brought all this upon them only stood and watched eyes blank. He looked over towards Jisung a flash of guilt running over his features, but he didn’t so much as move an inch to even help them. 

“Look at Jisungie… still crying when we so much as touch him.” Noeul cackled. He grabbed Jisung, flinging him up before letting go of the panicking Submissive completely. Jisung folding to the ground, breath heavy, eyes wide and empty. He let out a cough, body shivering involuntarily. 

Hyunjin felt panicked as Noeul also walked over towards him. He could only see a shivering and bruising Jisung behind the other, clear handprints on the other Submissive. Hyunjin didn’t want to know what these psychos could get up to next. It didn’t seem like they were the smartest people. 

Before Noeul could so much as put his hand on Hyunjin, someone rushed over pushing the Dominant out of the way. Hyunjin let out a soft whine when he saw Minho had been the one to tackle the tall and grimey Dominant to the ground, thrusting a closed fist straight into his face. 

Jeongwoo let go of Hyunjin, rushing to his friend, pulling Minho off him before rushing off. The two ran as quick as they could imaginary tails between their legs the moment someone as strong as them challenged them and won. 

The only Dominant who didn’t leave was the first one who spoke to them. Haneul. He looked between Hyunjin and Minho, eyes wide, tears of guilt welling and running down his smooth cheeks. He collapsed to the ground, nobody bothering to help him. 

Seungmin rushed over to Jisung, the Dominant panicked and disturbed at seeing the shorter in such a state once more. Silent tears running down his cheeks, mouth gaping open, chest heaving as though he wasn’t getting enough air. His eyes were empty. 

Seungmin groaned glaring at Haneul, turning his whole body towards the other Dominant. 

“ _ What did you do? _ ” Seungmin growled voice far deeper than anyone had ever heard from him before, complete and utter intent to kill evident in his stance, “ _ I told you years ago to never go near him again. _ ” 

Hyunjin felt the Dominance in the air. He moved closer to Minho, the other Dominant also a tad uneasy due to the tone the other was using. Neither had ever seen Seungmin in complete Dominant mode. He was usually laid back rather than aggressive, Jeongin keeping the other from expressing too much dominance on a daily basis. 

Haneul curled up, blinking over towards Seungmin, “They… they… they told me to get the Submissive’s over here… I didn’t know it was Jisung until… until I saw him.” 

Seungmin rolled his eyes turning away from the crying Dominant, Haneul curling up, afraid the younger would do something to him. Afraid that he would be beaten and shamed. He knew what he did was wrong, that watching and not helping was just as bad as actually assaulting someone. But Haneul was too scared… he was always too scared. 

Hyunjin got up with the help of Minho, clinging to the older as he maneuvered them towards Seungmin and a still silent and shaking Jisung. 

“He dropped… badly.” Hyunjin explained, “I’ve never seen it happen so fast.” Tears welled in his eyes, panic seizing him, “He’ll be alright? Please?” 

Minho let out  a soft coo, hand running through Hyunjin’s hair, the younger in dire need of comfort, “Seungmin knows how to help him and he’ll tell us what we need to do. We’re going to be there for Jisung.” 

Hyunjin let out a sob, nodding, falling to the ground next to Jisung. He wanted to reach out towards the Submissive, but he wasn’t sure what the right call was. Did Jisung like being held? Did he want physical contact? What was enough and what was too much? 

“Hyunjin… did those assholes touch him anywhere?” Seungmin asked the slightly older boy, eyes dark and intense. Hyunjin barely ever saw the other so serious. 

“He… grabbed him. And put his hand on his neck?” Hyunjin paused, “Like around his throat…” 

Seungmin sighed, shaking his head in frustration, “Of course he did…” he growled eyes going dark once more, “I should just run after them and kill them.” 

***********

_ Jisung felt extremely awkward walking into school with Seungmin attached at his hip. The younger Dominant did not seem at all enthused about starting a new life at a completely new school. He constantly complained about Jisung and how boring he was.  _

_ Jisung wanted to punch the other, wanted to tell him off, that he didn’t need some loud mouth of a Dominant trailing after him, as though he was too weak to take care of himself at all. It was frustrating, so totally frustrating.  _

_ “Oh… Jisungie… who is this you have with you!” Noeul grinned, pointing behind Jisung towards Seungmin.  _

_ The shorter of the two shuddered, trying to move away from Noeul, but was quickly held back by a strong hand wrapping around his wrist squeezing at the bruises there. Jisung let out a hiss, trying to yank his hand away, only to cause more pain.  _

_ “Ah… ah… ah… you know I don’t like it when you play all hard to get.” Noeul chuckled, “So just tell me what I want to know and maybe I’ll let you off easy for once.”  _

_ Jisung doubted it. He’d fallen for that trick too many times before. Having come to school with a bright red wristband had been nothing but trouble. Most began to avoid Jisung, looking at him as though he was a freak of nature. Nobody wanted to talk to him, afraid he would turn into a blubbering and crying mess.  _

_ That’s the image most had of extreme Submissive kids. That they were uncontrollable and constantly on the edge of dropping. The same could be said about extreme Dominant kids. Most avoided them due to their constant ‘rage’ and need for control. It was bullshit… Jisung hated these stereotypes.  _

_ The only thing causing him to constantly be on edge were the rumours due to the stereotypes. The constant touching and bullying from those with light blue or green wristbands who presumed that just because Jisung was dark red he truly enjoyed being manhandled and abused every single day of his school life.  _

_ “He’s a friend who transferred here.” Jisung mumbled, unable to tell the other that Seungmin was actually his assigned Dominant so he wouldn’t needlessly go into subdrop when he felt stressed.  _

_ Seungmin was walking behind Jisung, shoulders hunched, still getting used to the lack of school uniform at this international school. Unlike his old school where he walked around in bright blue trousers with a deep red tie, distinguishing himself from other schools in the area.  _

_ Seungmin didn’t like how that other kid was talking to Jisung. He’d noticed the terrifying amount of bruises, as well as the others rather standoffish behaviour when it came to other Dominant kids his own age. Seungmin could only imagine that Jisung had to deal with some idiotic bullies.  _

_ This guy right there, with his long arm around Jisung’s shoulder was  a prime example for a typical and dumb highschool bully. The way he whispered in Jisung’s ear, arm wrapping around his shoulder almost posessively. Seungmin just didn’t have a good feeling about this guy.  _

_ Jisung managed to shake Noeul off, showing Seungmin where the teachers office was so that he could introduce himself to their homeroom teacher. Jisung made sure to show the other where most of the important places in their school were before the bell rang and the two boys went to the classroom.  _

_ Jisung sat down, a spot next to his empty. It would be Seungmin’s future spot.  _

_ School was going fine. Seungmin was having some trouble with english, since most of the classes were taught in the foreign tongue rather than Korean, but he knew that if Jisung helped him he wouldn’t have too many problems going forward. Hell, maybe it would even help his language skills.  _

_ It wasn’t until lunch that Seungmin noticed something was wrong. He’d been roped into a conversation with some random girl, a Switch-Dominant, when he noticed that Jisung had vanished. The older boy wasn’t anywhere in the classroom anymore.  _

_ Seungmin walked around, looking for Jisung, but unable to find him in the hallway. He looked outside, in the courtyard, but nothing. It wasn’t until Seungmin decided to go into every single bathroom that he found Jisung.  _

_ The boy was a shivering mess on the floor. His eyes vacant. Sweat pooled on his forehead matting his dark strands of hair to it. He looked sick and tired, but most of all he looked afraid. Afraid of the Dominant sitting atop him, one hand around the boys neck and squeezing as tight as he could.  _

_ “What the fuck?” Seungmin exclaimed rushing over, pushing the guy from the morning off Jisung.  _

_ “Oh look here… this one is also an extreme.” The guy laughed a manic expression on his face, “Buddy we’re just playing around. Jisungie… he needs this release. You as an extreme should know this.”  _

_ “I’m not your buddy… and Jisung clearly doesn’t like this. He’s scared as fuck.” Seungmin growled, pulling Jisung close, but not too close. He didn’t want to have Jisung suffocating in his hold. Seungmin felt the uneven breaths of the other boy, the panic practically radiating off him.  _

_ “Wowie…” The guy announced in a nonchalant voice, “Well you’re clearly no fun.” He put his hands in his pockets, “But I won’t hand Jisungie over just yet. It’s far too much fun to play with him.” He added on before walking out of the room, leaving Seungmin behind with a panicked Submissive.  _

_ The guys friends all also left the room spitting a few choice words at Seungmin, glaring down at Jisung.  _

_ Seungmin wasn’t ready for this… he’d taken those stupid assigned Dominant classes, but they didn’t teach him about situations like this. He had no clue how to handle Jisung, how to coax him back to his normal headspace. The boy was completely gone.  _

_ Sure, Seungmin didn’t want to deal with Jisung. He hadn’t wanted to take care of a Submissive, but since he was assigned to the shorter he did feel a sense of responsibility for him. He head to stand up for Jisung and be there for him, since nobody else seemed to want to stand up to this Noeul guy…  _

***********

“Jisung… Jisung-ah…” warm hands ran up and down his spine, soft, thin fingers scratching at his scalp. Jisung felt warmth all around him. He felt safe. So completely safe in those arms. 

His eyes fluttered open only to be met with a naked chest. A strong and wonderful chest at that. Jisung couldn’t help but curl close to it, making the person above him chuckle. Jisung knew that voice. He knew who it was and loved every single moment of attention he was getting. 

“You’re so good. You’re doing so well for us.” Another voice chimed into the mix, soft and friendly. Jisung imagined the perfect sculpted face of his fellow Submissive. He couldn’t help but stretch his legs, tangling his with the other, connecting himself to the two men around him. 

Jisung was finally realizing where he was. This wasn’t his bed. This was a completely new bed that he’d never slept in. The mattress was too big and too soft, the light from the window too bright to be his small closet window in his tiny room. 

“You’re safe now…” Minho mumbled, lips smoothing along the younger boys neck and up to his cheek, leaving a cool trail behind making the Submissive keen in happiness. 

Jisung didn’t think he could talk yet. He was slowly coming back thanks to the warmth of the bodies around him. With complete consciousness also came the pain. Once again muscles sore and aching, much like he’d been feeling only a few days prior, but that was nothing compared to the bruising around his neck and arm. 

Purple bruises lined his neck where the taller Dominant had grabbed Jisung, causing him to shut down and go into subdrop. Noeul knew this. He had been the one to find out about Jisung’s dislike for pain and how he’d immediately shut down, becoming completely immobile if someone restrained him or closed his airways. 

When Jisung had been a kid he hadn’t ever told any teachers, merely hiding behind thick caked on makeup and the terrifyingly prevalent stereotypes that an extreme Submissive couldn’t function normally within society. 

But now Jisung had friends, more than just Seungmin who had been forced to take care of him, but his coworkers, as well as Hyunjin and Minho, the two people he felt he could trust the most. He knew that together they would make it through this. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Hyunjin whispered, moving closer, his hands moving away from Jisung’s hair and down his back, wrapping around his thin waist, “Minho-hyung and I will take amazing care of you.” He added on. 

Jisung couldn’t help the bright smile, body shaking as he stretched his aching limbs. He turned away from Minho and over to look at Hyunjin, the slightly older boy also shirtless in bed, large doe eyes staring at Jisung with affection overflowing from them. 

“You’re cheesy.” Jisung smiled, burrowing close to the taller, completely and utterly happy to have these two shower him with embarrassing compliments. He could definitely get used to this, all curled up in the arms of Hyunjin and Minho, cuddling with the two of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS COMMENTS GIVE ME LIFE
> 
> So Okay, let me go over the whole ranking system because I don't know if it makes sense? 
> 
> If you're ranked a 1-3.4 you're a submissive (1-1.4 is considered extreme)  
> if you're ranked a 3.5-5.4 you're a switch  
> if you're ranked a 5.5-8 you're a dominant (7.5-8 is considered extreme)
> 
> SKZ ranking are:  
> Jisung 1.2 (RED wristband)  
> Chan 2.0 (PINK wristband)  
> Changbin 2.1 (PINK wristband)  
> Hyunjin 2.7 (PURPLE wristband)  
> Jeongin 3.0 ((PURPLE wristband)  
> Felix 5.9 (GREEN wristband)  
> Woojin 7.1 (LIGHT BLUE wristband)  
> Minho 7.3 (LIGHT BLUE wristband)  
> Seungmin 7.9 (DARK BLUE wristband)
> 
> If anyone has any ideas feel free to send them in to my [Tumblr](https://ssg-crown.tumblr.com/)


End file.
